


暧昧期Jump Cuts

by chechevitsa



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa
Summary: DF10话催生产物，ネタバレ注意。





	暧昧期Jump Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> DF10话催生产物，ネタバレ注意。

街道两侧一日前仍旧绚烂绽放的樱花，经一夜细密春雨的洗礼，已落了大半。不过，这不能说是雨水的功劳，因为若是凑近观察，便会发现不少枝条已经开始吐露绿色的小芽——花期本已接近尾声，突如其来的雨只是加速了进程。

“今年樱花谢得真早呢。”真琴抬头透过树丛，仰望雨后湛蓝的东京天空。

“是啊。”遥淡淡回答，真琴不知他是否想起了二人在东京第一年的事情，那年的樱花倒是开得格外迟，二人在开学典礼后拍摄了各自校园内满开的樱树照片。

“是因为天气热得格外早的缘故吧，遥学校的露天泳池，说不定四月就会开放呢。”

遥转过头来，注视真琴，后者的眼神有些慌乱：“你在说什么呢，我已经毕业了不是吗，虽然俱乐部也有露天泳池。”

“抱歉抱歉。”真琴傻笑着糊弄过去了。

两人走在前往大型百货公司的路上。三月中旬，两人回到东京，为了遥退租、搬家的事情忙得脚不沾地，直到毕业典礼的前一日才得闲。遥说就算是为了以后有可能的正式场合，也想要买一套新西装，于是还没开学的真琴便陪他一起来挑选了。

——在大学一年级的尾声，真琴才成功转系，所以不得不延迟毕业至少一个学期。也正是这个原因，他才会时不时地下意识认为，遥也将同他一起重返新学年，并提到露天泳池的话题。

一进百货大楼，两人便径直走向立式电梯。在东京的四年间，最常来的便是这家，不仅仅是品牌符合两人品味的问题，在大楼的地下一层有售卖新鲜海鱼的高级超市，于是遥便频繁光顾，连带着真琴也变成了常客。

遥和售货小姐简单说了要求，又脱下夹克测量肩宽等数据，之后便进入了艰苦的试衣环节。如果真琴没有跟来的话，他或许反而能速战速决，然而，他开始征询竹马的意见：

“藏青色，好像不太正式。”

“这件……腰部的剪裁是不是不适合我？”

“不喜欢这种面料——真琴摸一下就知道了。”

最终，真琴吐出了这样的话语：“遥无论穿什么都很帅气！”

售货员小姐偷偷笑了，遥的面颊泛起红晕：“拜托你不要说让人误解的话。”

——来东京后的某时起，遥便偶尔会直接地反抗真琴。真琴认为，一直以来，遥都在内心默默反抗他、反抗两人过于紧密的联系。只是，不知为何，遥渐渐开始直接用语言拒绝他了。

然而，那是真琴的真心话。他打心底里觉得，遥很帅气，时年22岁的大学毕业生、前一年东京五轮的日本代表七濑选手只有“帅气”这个词来形容了。

前一年的夏天，真琴上的某门课程使他有幸见习日本选手团的训练员的工作——授课教授曾多次担任过国际大会的随队训练员, 见日本竞泳渐渐成了亚洲无双、世界亦有立足之处的气候，便安心地提前退休，来到大学里悠闲地授课了，因而，无论与日本水泳联盟的关系者、还是现下帮助选手们备战东京五轮的训练员们，都拥有良好的人脉。于是，她抽出一周的课程时间来，用这个国家最优秀的训练员的工作来实地哺育她的学生们。

在那里，真琴领略到训练员们应有的质素：不仅仅是人体医学方面的知识要烂熟于心，在这基础之上，还要生发耐心，与选手们感同身受，整支队伍一齐向着共同的目标迈进。 而他现在，还差得远呢，光是准备资格考试便已经背书背到焦头烂额了。

同时，真琴见到了遥。

遥在同年稍早的日本锦标赛上获得了100m自由式的亚军，顺理成章地成为五轮日本代表。

比赛结束那日晚上，真琴收到了遥发来的讯息：“我做到了。”

——真琴没有去看比赛，因为遥说，如果真琴来的话，他会紧张。恰好比赛第一日是周五，真琴有课，便在大学里做留守番，实则每五分钟刷新一次seiko的竞泳速报网页。

尽管如此，真琴装作毫不知情的样子，给遥回拨了电话，装作惊喜的样子恭喜他的竹马。电话那头很吵，有醉汉唱歌的声音，还有乱七八糟的起哄声，应当是遥的队友们在庆祝。

所以遥才没有打电话过来吧。

在那让人鼓膜刺痛的背景音下，遥的声音却清晰地传了过来：“凛的蝶泳也入选了。”

因此，两位好友向着世界迈出了巨大的一步，真琴除了“恭喜”“太好了”以外，说不出别的话：“是吗，能和凛一起真的太好了。”

——凛和遥从水中出来，先后看见了混杂在一群大学生间的大学生真琴，和他打了招呼，之后便一起前往休息区。那里，他们的训练结束了，真琴的课程却开始了——训练员们要工作了，赛前，主要是以综合性项目来预防损伤或疾病。

遥似乎感到斜方肌不适，做出自由式划水的动作描述症状，偏着头由一位中年的男性训练员用指腹按压他的肩颈。

真琴一边聆听，一边在笔记本上记录，训练员的意见是，今夜先暂停陆上训练，待明日观察后再决定是否采取冷敷、按摩或更极端的治疗手段。

那时，真琴想起了半年前的正月、两人回岩鸢时发生的一件事，可笑的酸楚感在他的内心蔓延开来。作为体育医学生的他，完全清楚训练员的工作本分又有条理，毫无指摘之处，然而，那件事使他对于身为暗恋对象的遥生发了多余的占有欲，因此，仅仅是看到遥的身体被他人触碰，便嫉妒起来了。

是这样一件事：

遥在回到岩鸢的次日忽然感到全身肌肉酸痛，应当是高强度训练、加上回故乡的松懈感，给身体发出了错误的指令，一直以来抑制大脑感受乳酸堆积的物质也跑去休假了。

真琴发送了讯息，叫遥出来一起吃饭——一年没有回来，岩鸢町新开了两家餐厅，饭点左右居然还有排队候餐的人群，引得真琴好奇极了，究竟是什么美味？但，遥却直截了当地拒绝，真琴一问之下，才得知原因。

于是，体育医学在读、训练员预备役的真琴转而提出了新建议：“我去遥家？只是肌肉疲劳的话我也可以处理的。”

遥没有回复，真琴便认为这是默认同意了。

来到遥的房间，他正趴在床上，半睡半醒的样子。真琴感到房间内由于暖风机的功劳，并不太寒冷，便撩开了被子。

遥上身还穿着毛衣，显然是早上起来过，又钻回被窝取暖了。真琴来回哈气、搓热手掌，轻轻掀开毛衣的下摆，将手掌伸进去，隔着一层薄薄的保暖衣，触碰遥的后背，确认肌肉的情况。

“遥，身体好硬啊，最近没有休息好？”

指尖感受到的，是一块块硬邦邦的隆起形状。

“还好吧。手，摸够了就拿出来。”遥保持着趴姿，瓮声瓮气地回答。

真琴缩回手：“我稍微给遥按摩一下吧。”

片刻，遥闷闷道：“随你便。”

真琴便调高暖风机，将遥的上半身从被子中完整地露出：“毛衣，脱掉比较好吧？”

“好麻烦。”虽然这么说着，遥依旧乖乖照做，爬起身跪着脱了毛衣，“里面这件呢？”

那倒是不用，隔着一层人工纤维面料并不会造成太大影响，何况，真琴也不想直接碰到遥的皮肤，他有些担心，他因此勃起了该如何是好，那局面会变得很糟糕。

真琴为遥按摩，两人有一句没一句地说着闲话。起初，遥被按到痛处还会猝不及防地轻轻哼叫，但似乎很快便适应了真琴的力道与频率，依旧有些闷声闷气地回着话。

之后，真琴又将手伸进暖乎乎的被窝，去触摸遥的大腿——果然也很僵硬。于是，遥又脱了棉质睡裤，只留一条同样薄的保暖裤，继续被真琴按压、揉搓着以放松肌肉。

一切进行到这里都很顺利，然而，真琴问遥股四头肌是否也很痛时，遥像是惊弓之鸟一般半支起上身，狠狠地摇头：“不痛！——已经没事了，我们去吃饭吧？真琴先出去，我换好衣服就来。”

遥的表现过于可疑，何况，如果位于大腿内侧的大收肌很痛的话，很难相信正面的前侧肌肉不受影响。真琴皱起眉问：“遥不是怕痛吧？”他用双手抓住遥的腰，想把人翻过来。

——两人小时候曾模仿相扑选手摔跤玩，真琴一直是输的那个。直到某次，他用双手抱住了遥的腰，想要像斗牛一般、用头把遥顶出两人事前画出的“比赛区域”，却没感受到预料的回击——遥露出扭曲了嘴角的笑，软塌塌地跌坐在沙地上。

虽然现在，即使不用小伎俩，真琴也有自信能把遥翻过来，但他还是毫不犹豫地握住了遥的腰部。真琴起了坏心，很想看一看遥因敏感处被攻击软了身体的样子。

果然，遥只挣扎了一下，便颤抖起来——应当是在忍笑，被真琴兜着翻转了身体。

啊。

真琴明白遥表现得奇怪的理由了。

被贴身衣物包裹着的大腿之间，让人无法忽视的是鼓起的那一块，虽然不甚明显，但同为男性，真琴立刻辨别出来了。

遥勃起了。

真琴将视线转向遥房间窗户玻璃上的一块不规则污渍，小心翼翼地呼吸，整理着思绪。

……阴茎会因为各种原因勃起，只要动脉舒张、加量血液，阴茎就会勃起，和性欲不一定有关。一年级时读人体生理学，真琴记得教科书上大约有类似的文字。

所以，什么也说明不了。

那么，普通的男性朋友之间，遇见这种情况时会说什么、做什么？要调侃一下吗？还是假装没看见比较好？

真琴望向遥，后者已经坐起身，用被子挡住了下身。遥的脸颊红扑扑的，不知是因为室内过于温暖，还是尴尬造成的；表情倒是很平静：“……真琴，不用在意，按摩时偶尔会发生的。”

如果遥没有说这句话就好了。他本意是防止真琴胡思乱想，察觉到异样的情愫，然而，适得其反地，真琴向着另一个理解方向狂奔了。

——遥会在被训练员触摸时、或是在物理治疗时勃起吗？

半年后，见习大学生真琴依旧没办法摆脱这样下流的臆测，一边心脏抽痛一边继续接受着以遥为分析对象的实地教学。

也是从那时起，现实的紧迫感开始困扰真琴。

那日解散后，仍有好学的同学针对细节提出疑问，训练员们或许是看在教授的面子上——其中最年轻的那位、还是同门的师兄呢，一一解答。真琴站在稍远处倾听，并用手机在网路上查找训练员们的教育以及工作经历。

首先是取得学位，之后是参加每年只有一次的国家考试，获得资格证，那以后在综合医院或诊所等医疗场所工作数年，才能积累足够的经验，被水泳联盟认可，为日本代表选手们提供支援。

也就是说，和遥的竞技生涯错过，几乎是确定的事实了。

当初，决定转系，和学院里的几位导师都商谈过，真琴知道他面临的风险：学习更多对于记忆力要求更高的医学专业知识、延迟毕业、来到需要直面伤病与痛苦的世界——那是日常与竞技的交界面，选手们面临的不仅仅是身体上的损伤，更有因错过的机会与失去的时间造成的心灵的伤痕。

然而，向着毕业迈进，本应怀着对未来憧憬的心情，真琴却再次因为无论如何都追不上遥这件事感到针刺般的不快。自己想要帮助在世界中战斗的选手，这份心情是不会动摇的，但那之中，真琴最期望的是，自己可以成为支撑遥的力量——如果没有办法做到这点，改变的人生轨迹失去了大半意义。

怀着焦虑与不安，真琴的时间线来到了那年八月。

竞泳赛程第二日是男子4×100m自由式接力，日本队位列第二，但很快便因交接棒犯规而取消了成绩。决赛结束已经接近夜晚九时，真琴思来想去，还是给遥打了电话，但没接通。

于是，真琴给凛发了讯息，后者没有参加接力，今夜全程坐在看台上挥舞小小的日之丸旗帜。

“遥还好吗？”

凛似乎在看手机，立刻回复了：“我也不知道，他在自己的房间关着呢，除了教练谁也不见。”

——凛和遥不同住一间宿舍。

“明天我会去看看他的情况的。”凛又发来一条。

“拜托你了。”

第五日是男子100m自由式的决赛，前一日，遥成功通过了预选赛及半决赛。

遥最终获得了第五名。

坐在观众席上的真琴从未觉得，遥的情绪是这样难以理解，难道是因为离得太远了吗？

遥上岸后，位于采访区的记者迎了上来。事后，真琴在twitter上看见了这段采访的剪辑片段：

“呼——我个人的初次五轮今夜便结束了。不甘心？稍微有一点吧，美国和法国的选手的确比我更有大赛的经验。嗯，是。请大家继续支持日本队接下来的比赛。”

遥像往常一样，没有显露出太多表情，接受了记者的采访，便匆匆离去了。

几日后，竞泳的全部项目结束，Yahoo针对各个选手的长篇访谈刊登在了网路上。

遥那曲折而充满传奇色彩的游泳道路之更迭被问到了，而凛也在被访者之列，因而占了一块不大不小的篇幅：

“那是很久之前的事情了，从结果上来说，凛是直接驱动我选择竞技的人。现在，我们二人都即将大学毕业，成为职业选手，既作为对手，也作为朋友，一起在世界的赛场上努力。

“是的，我第一次的五轮经历，虽然结果上来看，有各种的遗憾，没有能够为日本赢得奖牌——但我个人依旧学习到了很多，希望能成为明年世界锦标赛的养分。

“同队的Watanabe-san, 以及Sakai-san, 因为是同一所大学出身的，所以几个月来一直受他们的照顾。（男子4×100m）自由式接力后，前辈们和教练也没有责备我们，所以反而感到很不安，100m决赛发挥得也不满意——不过，我没有哭，只是情绪很低落。那时，是凛陪在我身边，因为我们两人相识这么久，又是以同样的立场担负着日本代表的责任，尽管参加的项目完全不同，但他是队伍里最理解我的心情的人。”

——我该如何才能成为支撑遥的力量呢？

真琴想起在两条水道之中前行的遥的身姿，他暗恋的人既柔软又坚强，毫无迷茫地破开水面滑行，冲刺时溅起的水花是他21年的人生中见到的最为闪闪发光的景色。

——自己对于和凛一起、向着日本外的水域游走的遥来说，是怎样的存在呢？

“真琴。”

“喂，真琴——”

遥叫着真琴的名字，他已经试到挑选出来的一排西服套装的最后一件了，迫切地需要对方的建议。毕业典礼应当只有真琴有空来陪伴他，因此，在他自己满意的基础上，他需要真琴也对他的着装满意。

“这一套，和之前那套，你喜欢哪个？”

真琴注视着站在他面前不到一米距离的遥：“现在的就很好。”


End file.
